To the next one
by K Double Prime
Summary: He swore that when they're reborn, he would apologize. After which, they enjoy life as it should have been. AkiLafter and AstonFuka and everything else. All these flavors and I chose to be salty. So, so, so salty!
1. Chapter 1

An immense sense of nostalgia and grief woke Akihiro from his dreams. He lingered on his drowsiness and momentary daze as his freshly opened eyes got used to the soft morning light. Finally getting sore from the way he lied on his side, the beefy young man rolled onto his back and was surprised.

"Eh?"

The hazy remnants of his dreams finally disappeared, completely forgotten by his surprise.

"Huh?"

He questioned himself again. Habit dictated that he shouldn't have been lying on bed like he did right now. The way his body reacted to phantom sensations further sent his mind into a confused state. He just woke up. And then another part of him decides that it wasn't supposed to be like that, that lying flat on his back shouldn't have been comfortable. Akihiro scrunched his brows together, unable to come up with anything tangible.

A knock on the door scared him out of his thoughts though. "Bro, time to get up!" shouted his little brother.

Akihiro then hurriedly left his bed, out of his initial disorientation, and into the active state of mind. 'I must see him. This is real. Real.' His mind raced as his hands fumbled over the knob. He pulled the door open and it flew in a mighty swing and crashed into the wall with a loud thud.

There in the hallway appeared his little brother, flummoxed. "What, we're not late for school yet," Masahiro smirked. Obviously, it was a rare occassion to see his older brother losing track of time. And panicked at that. Slowly the older brother digested the information, relieved. Big, brawny arms then tried to capture scrawny Masahiro into a lock. "Hey, stop it!" shouted Masahiro as he dodged a big hand that was aiming to ruffle his hair. "Alright already. Mom's waiting downstairs." The younger boy proceeded to head to the first floor of the house, leaving Akihiro to his thoughts.

* * *

"We're off!"

The Altland siblings were casually walking down the street when Masahiro spotted a group of students his age who were waiting by the intersection. They noticed hulking Akihiro and waved; one of them had a specific message for him.

"Hey," said the black haired boy with piercing green eyes. He had a diagonal scar across his left cheek, the remains of a violin string breaking out on him. "Lafter headed out early today. She had club activities." He then readjusted the violin case that was slung on his shoulder as returned to the others.

Akihiro lingered for the second time in the day. 'He's alive,' whispered his mind. Either he had another persona he had recently discovered or he experienced a different reality, the musclebound lad couldn't decide. His body was overcome with great deja vu. His blank-eyed and mildly surprised stare caught everyone's attention, how silent and far-off he was. Although they knew Akihiro to be a silent and pensive guy, they couldn't help but stare at him with worried eyes.

One of the blond boys waved his left hand in front of Akihiro's face, trying to get any reaction. "Hey, are you okay?" Yet there was still a blank expression on the older boy. "I think he's still asleep."

"I think he needs a kick in the face," answered the boy with green eyes as he quickly typed a message on his phone, meant to be sent to his older sister. His harsh suggestion prompted the lone blond girl in the group to oppose the mean idea.

"Aston! That's not nice!"

"He might actually be correct, Fuuka," seconded Fuuka's twin brother Takaki.

"Who will volunteer to kick him in the face?" asked Delma while they all had mischievous grins on their faces.

Masahiro laughed, "Me. It's my job as his brother." Together the five younger kids chortled. They do not plan on actually doing it but if Akihiro was functioning properly, the idea of getting kicked in the face should create a reaction. Any reaction would do. Otherwise they will call the adults and help fix Akihiro.

'What the hell... Delma has his left hand. Aston is alive... and Lafter...' Akihiro shook his head. Little by little the cheery faces and snickering wormed their way to his numb senses. It brought him back, effectively triggering his deep scowl. "Do you want me to hit all of you?" His deep voice threatened the kids yet they only laughed. "Thanks, Aston."

"It's nothing, man," earning the younger boy a slap on the shoulder.

"Don't come up with something stupid again."

They arrived in school ten minutes before the bell rang, and unscathed at that. Akihiro, especially, what with his intermittent episodes of wide-eyed unconsciousness.

"Bro," called Masahiro, trying to regain his brother's sanity. "I don't know what you guys did yesterday night that you ended up all high. But try to keep it together in class, 'kay?"

The older brother was surprised that such an idea was in his brother's head. "What, no way!" All they did was eat at Atra's family diner and chat, nothing dark nor criminal at all. Akihiro was not impressed. "You're watching too much tv."

"Yeah and you're too far out in space." Masahiro then waved goodbye as he went to catch up with the others.

"In space, huh?"

* * *

"I'm sorry." Akihiro unconsciously blurted out. He does not have the memories to explain the pain in his heart but it's there, squeezing his chest tight. And seeing the blond girl in childish pigtails made it worse.

Lafter looked warily at him. "Wow. Aston was right. Did the heat get in your head and fried your muscle brain?" Well, it was noon and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. It was almost summer and the temperature was slowly rising through the days. That, or Akihiro has lost all of his brain cells to power lifting is what Lafter presumed. She giggled. "Really, what's gotten into you? Are you okay?" She then placed her things on the adjacent seat and peered at the boy's worried and confused features.

The lad shook his head, still with no idea what has gotten into him. "I don't know. It's just... happened."

The young blond girl crossed her arms over her ample chest and heaved a sigh. "Hm. It is nice to get an apology for your goof ups though. I forgive you." Then she flashed a toothy grin and gave Akihiro a bear hug. Him returning the gesture surprised Lafter, "Whoa!" They remained in one another's embrace, unaware of the awkward glances of the other students on them.

"Hey, get a room, you two!"

"Ah shut it!" Still in Akihiro's buffed arms, Lafter stuck her tongue out like a child at their unintended audience. When she returned to him, she had other thoughts. "On second thought, I can't forgive you yet. I want some ice cream after school!"

"You'll get fat." His deadpan response caused his girlfriend to tear away from him and painfully slap him in the arm.

"Yeah, right, bear man! Don't forget my ice cream later!" Then with a wink, Lafter left Akihiro to his own business.

* * *

I'm still salty about IBO!


	2. Chapter 2

I actually expected worse for IBO's ending. But I guess I'm more of a villain than Rustal. I'm actually quite neutral about the ending; I paint it bittersweet. The only thing that really affected me was that Iok finally died. I rejoiced with a loud YES when he was crushed to death. Seriously, one thing that went right. lol Oh well. It's funny how I can invest feelings for fictional characters when people close to me are dying and I can't give a shit about real people.

Although I'm not really sure how many of the readers count really did read beyond the first word but hot damn, that read counter was a surprise. It's funny how people read fanfiction after every episode. It's like everybody is wishing that what happened didn't happen. Fan fiction is like your daily dose of denial. lol I feel you guys.

Can't stop, won't stop. Readers gonn read. Haters gonna read and then hate afterwards. lol Here's another chapter of saltiness for character deaths. No need to thank me.

This is about Aston by the way, on whose death I am especially salty for. Much saltier than Lafter's or Shino's.

Thanks!

* * *

"What took you so long?" Lafter angrily asked after seeing Akihiro by the door. She didn't bother to tie her hair in her signature pig tails nor did she bother finishing combing it. "Come on, what are you staring at? Let's go!" The anxious young girl pushed past her boyfriend, eager to leave the house that was overflowing with sweet violin music. It carried a sad note though.

"What about Aston?" asked Akihiro.

Lafter barely looked over her shoulder as she hurriedly paced through the building's hallway. "Leave him alone. He can take care of himself."

It wasn't the first time that Akihiro saw Lafter aggravated. He knew what made her tick. She calls it noise but to everybody else it was elegant music. Torn between the siblings he cared about, the muscle-bound lad chose to step into the apartment. A few steps into the hallway and he could hear the music become louder. They say that violinists, musicians in general, display intense facial expressions, funny at times, when they play and get carried away by a piece. But never did Akihiro see Aston do anything aside from his wistful expression. He'd seen him play many times. No matter how happy sounding a piece he plays, Aston would appear as if he was rejected by Fuuka.

Akihiro knocked on the wall, taking Aston from his forlorn reverie. The young boy brought down his bow and violin. Guilt-ridden at interfering with the practice, Akihiro rubbed his nape as he asked, "Aston, we're leaving. Do you want something, food or whatever?"

The green eyed boy's usual coldness were nowhere in his eyes. "I want some taiyaki... if you're going anywhere near the shop." Aston then flipped over the page of his score and got back to his rehearsal that Akihiro had interrupted. He placed his cheek close to the instrument with eyes focused on the notes. "Take care of Lafter. She gets mad whenever I practice violin." Then he smirked cheekily, "Like a dog who doesn't like the high pitched sound."

Akihiro raised his brow. Nevertheless he shared the same mischievous grin with the younger boy, "I'm gonna tell her that."

Aston closed his eyes. "Be my guest," and continued with the piece.

The older lad prepared to leave. Yet no more than two steps did he remember a far away dream. It was vivid, life-like. The pain and regret were too real. Remembering, he quickly turned on his heels with clenched jaws as his soul was befallen by great sadness. Akihiro's pained expression made Aston stop again.

"You okay, Akihiro?"

"I'm sorry."

"For interrupting me? That's okay. I don't get interrupted much by Lafter anyway." Aston was bemused. He never knew that Akihiro Altland, the big and intimidating upperclassman, also had a goofy side. He shrugged at the idea. Of course everyone has a side that miraculously appears from time to time.

"No, that's not it!" It then hit Akihiro, how much of a fool he was on acting on vague memories, memories he never experienced to begin with. He didn't know what to do now that he had started it. "I mean..." Thinking of ways to gracefully get out of the embarrassing situation proved harder than he originally thought. "Uh..."

The entertained smile on the green-eyed boy's face did not disappear. "Sweet potato." Then he raised his violin to his shoulder again.

"Huh?"

"Taiyaki filling. Sweet potatoes," clarified Aston. His cool green eyes had mirth in them where there usually was bitter contemplation. "You're weird today too, huh?" He closed his eyes. He was pulling up traces of dreams in his mind. To call them memory didn't sit right to him. "I once had a dream where I died in a weird place and time where gigantic robots were a norm. My heart swelled with sorrow and regret that I had to die so soon." Aston's eyes glared at his score. "Inexplicable emotions take you over when you awaken. And your dreams fade into the light of the morning, leaving behind a chasm that would have had explained the overwhelming sadness you felt."

Dumbstruck at the sudden eloquence, Akihiro could only mouth a wow. His silent admiration of Aston's many words and sentences was genuine, knowing that the younger boy barely spoke. Nevertheless, Aston explained what he felt. And in a grandiose way at that.

"Thank you, by the way. You always take care of us." Then the green-eyed boy waved his bow. Aston was tired of getting interrupted and had to shoo Akihiro away, concealing it with concern when he only really wanted to be alone. "Lafter might get mad again if you take any longer."

By the time Akihiro caught up with Lafter, the girl was no longer angry. And she had fixed her hair. She was by the elevator lobby, leaning on the wall, reflecting on her earlier tantrum. Following Akihiro's path in the room with her sight, she couldn't make a word to come out of her lips as the boy pressed the elevator button. Neither did Akihiro speak, leaving the topic alone until his girlfriend was fine enough. Or at least until Akihiro couldn't stand the silence.

The elevator dinged, signalling it was there, and the two filed against the doors. As they got on, Lafter slipped her arm around Akihiro's and leaned on him. Her sigh was heavy.

"I never asked before but... why did Aston choose the violin?"

"You know him. Even for a kid he's always practical. Violins were portable and there are many instructors is what he used to say. I think it suits him. He's always just so..." She looked up at Akihiro, as if his face would have the right word for her. "Sophisticated."

The description caused Akihiro to chuckle. The memory of his wide-eyed unconsciousness came back. Sneering, "Sophisticated, my ass. That kid suggested to kick me in the face the other day. What's so sophisticated with that?"

They got off the elevator, Lafter with an incredulous expression. "He did!?"

"And he called you a dog earlier." Yet Lafter only smiled at the insult, calling it quits.

* * *

Again, thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Just writing whatever comes into mind. I will spam.

* * *

After a long silent trip to the convenience store, the couple ended up staying at the Altland's residence to lounge and watch tv. As Lafter was in the middle of undecidedly shuffling through channels, Akihiro opted to ask her about her earlier tantrum. But he couldn't spit it out all of a sudden. He observed her first as she pouted at all the uninteresting shows.

"Why were you so angry earlier?"

The girl in question then plopped her arms to the side, giving up on searching for good programs. She had a contemplative look before she answered. "Oh, that. It gets annoying you know. You hear it everyday. All of his mistakes. The same song over and over again. Makes your ears ring."

Akihiro frowned. He knew that his next words were a preamble to a big fight. But he just had to say it, "You of all people should be supportive of-"

"I AM supportive!"

Annoyed green eyes glowered at him while he raised one of his thick brows at hearing the contradiction.

Lafter remained stubborn. "Are we really going to argue over this?"

And so was Akihiro. "If we have to, yes."

"Listen, you only have each other. He might not say it but I bet what you say counts the most." Akihiro then pulled Lafter into his arms.

Still, Lafter huffed. "Matters the most, yeah, right. Whenever I tell him to confess to Fuuka, he just tells me to back off."

"Probably because you're whiny."

"I am NOT whiny!"

His hand squeezed Lafter's shoulder in reassurance. "He probably considered doing what you told him but he just couldn't muster the courage." Her big green eyes looked into his dark ones and he just had to kiss her on the forehead. She was so irresistable. "Hey, I couldn't tell you how I felt either, remember?" causing the blond girl to tear apart from him.

Her eyes grew big in remembrance. "Yeah! I confessed first! You're such a wimp."

"Well, what can I say? I didn't know that the popular girl had feelings for a muscle-nut like me. And I honestly thought I didn't have a chance against your crush on your club advisor." Akihiro's words made the girl flinch. They'd known each other by being classmates in some of their years. And it was no secret that most of the members of the girls' volleyball team were swooning for their teacher.

It's because the girl's volleyball team had a sweet and suave man called Naze Turbine for an advisor. Not only was he a smooth-talker but he also dressed sharp. Although he was a teacher at the school and was required to look dignified and respectable, there was something else in the way the man carried himself. He did not mean to make young girls fall for him, it's just that his natural kindness and concern is a charm to any female.

Lafter's giggle pulled him back to reality. She had a light blush on her cheeks as she traveled down nostalgia road, "Any girl would fall in love if she was saved by a knight in shining armor..." The red on her cheeks intensified and her hands flew to her face in embarrassment. "Damn it! I remember it again! Ooh, how you swept me off my feet..." Her eyes twinkled and her lips released a dreamy sigh.

Yet Akihiro can't seem to remember this so-called sweeping her off her feet moment. "I did? When?" His ignorance earned him a slap on the arm.

"UGH! Men!" Lafter rolled her eyes while Akihiro thought that women had weird thought processes.

* * *

The Altland residence was slowly getting packed.

A few moments after Lafter and Akihiro were reminiscing on how their relationship started, Masahiro and Delma awkwardly chanced upon their sweet nothings in the living room. The two boys acknowledged them with the slightest of hellos and went past, obviously dropping the idea of hanging out in the same room. After them, Mrs. Altland returned from her shopping. She had a lot, expecting the large crowd for the day.

"Aki, could you help me with these?" hollered Mrs. Altland from outside as she got off the cab, causing her eldest to scramble on his feet. Lafter was hot on Akihiro's heels to greet the elderly woman.

"Oh, you're here again, Lafter!"

Lafter pouted, "What, you don't like me here?"

"Of course I like it when you're here! All these rowdy boys get tiring. Oh, dearest daughter, come here for a hug!" Her wide-open arms beckoned the young blond girl and she obliged with gusto.

"Yay! So what are we gonna cook today?"

"Oh a bunch! Why don't you call your brother over? You kids don't get to eat much healthy food when you are left on your own!" And the two females marched through the house in each other's embrace like blood-tied mother and daughter.

With Lafter off with his mother in the kitchen, Akihiro was left on his own in the living room. Lounging around and switching channels wasn't much of an interesting activity that sleep soon found its way upon his eyes.

He found himself in an empty space. It was overly white. "Am I dead? I guess I died after killing that guy..." The satisfaction he felt after crushing Iok Kujan to death was overwhelming. Akihiro looked around. Relief slowly filled his soul despite the emptiness of the white space that he was in. He'd never been truly alone, especially after Tekkadan was established. The silence was comforting compared to the blaring battlefield, although he missed everyone's laughter. "I wonder if I ended up in the same place as the others..." he started to walk. He had no goal in mind, not that there was a path in the vast emptiness. He simply let his mind roam free along with his body.

"Bro..."

"Masahiro?"

Masahiro appeared out of the white with a bright smile. He mostly looked the same but had more muscle in him, unlike when he was malnourished with the Brewers. "Long time no see."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come earlier to save you."

With an amused smile, Masahiro comforted his older brother. It was not his fault that he lost track of his life. He too was turned into human debris and was taught to think himself as worthless. They were both but victims of circumstances. "I don't mind. Everything's okay now anyway. We're together again, aren't we?"

"But I still feel that I owe you a lot." Akihiro clenched his fists. "I could have gotten earlier-"

"It's okay. Besides dinner's ready."

Little by little Masahiro's visage was getting cloudy. Panic arose in the older brother's being and reached for the fading image but to no avail, "Huh?" He shook his head as his hand went through like he touched smoke. "Masahiro!" It was that moment all over again. "No! Masahiro!"

Still Masahiro's fading voice said "Dinner's ready!" as if to mock Akihiro and his fear.

But then another young but deep voice emerged from the white, further frustrating and alarming the buff lad. "Maybe you should kick him in the face for real this time."

"What the!?"

Soon, the empty white space degenerated into a fuzzy, warm unfamiliar scene. As Akihiro opened his eyes for the second time, he saw a pair of delighted brown eyes and another pair of disinterested green ones.

"See? Told you threatening will work," said Aston in his usual indifferent voice that also held his usual timidity.

Masahiro teased the other boy, "Maybe you could stop being an S, Aston. Fuuka might like you back." It was the last thing to dispel Akihiro's grogginess. This was his life. The only thing he knew of, nothing else. And with his sleep-laden voice, Akihiro seconded, "Yeah, I agree." The Altland siblings stared at Aston, waiting for some sharp retort filled with slight hate. But there was none. Instead there were sharp green eyes that glared at them. Wordless, Aston left the two to return to the dining table where his sister was happily setting up the food.

"How many times do you think did Aston stab us dead?" asked Masahiro. Trepidation was clear in his voice.

"Enough to kill us twice, I guess..."

Delma then peeked into the living room. "What are you guys doing? It''ll get cold."

* * *

Writing IBO stuff while the deaths are still hot lol Yesterday, I watched Aston's death scene (for the fifth time) with a colleague, in our office. But I still cried like a bitch. Anyway, thanks to all who (mistakenly) clicked this story. Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A little past to give some substance and basis.

* * *

"Gather around boys," shouted Yukinojo to get the club meeting started. Around him were lads of different ages and different classes. They had a lot of new members this year, mostly freshies; Tekkadan is a famous club after all. With all his musings aside, the dark skinned teacher looked over the agenda. They usually just discuss requests from all over the school during such meetings. "Does anyone want to play basketball?"

Akihiro shook his head. He looked to his side and saw Orga interested, promptly raising his hand. Following the lanky guy's action, Mikazuki, Shino and Eugene all raised their hands; the last person was grumbling while doing so. Yukinojo acknowledged them but needed six more people. The meeting droned on with all the requests but none of them Akihiro was actually interested on doing. It ended without much ado; the students parted ways, to go home, back to their pending request or to discuss what needs to be done. But as usual, the main group of the club, namely Orga, Mikazuki, Eugene, Shino, Biscuit and Akihiro huddled together.

"We better do good, eh? So the girl's will like us!" Shino was over enthusiastic.

Eugene on the other hand had more important things to say, "I'm surprised we didn't get any requests from the student council this week. Were those bullies done with?"

But Shino didn't like the turn of the conversation, especially coming from the blond guy beside him. "Oh, come on, Eugene! Stop pretending you're not interested with girls screaming how cool you are!"

"Of course I'm interested. It's just that there were some guys who were harassing girls the other week. That's more important."

Finally, the big picture became clear. "Oh wow! You're pretty smart!"

"Damn, right, I am."

The other boys laughed at the exchange but someone amongst them was curiously thoughtful. Orga has been stifling it all along but seeing that Akihiro had zero reactions so far, he couldn't just leave the big guy alone. "Hey, what's wrong?" His words shifted everyone's attention to the bulkiest guy in the group. "You've been quiet all this time. Something the matter?"

Shino then slung his arm over Akihiro's broad shoulders. With a mischievous smile on his face, he jabbed a fist to the other guy's rib. "Don't tell me a pretty girl confessed to you and you don't know what to do afterwards?" But that wasn't the case.

"It's nothing. I feel tired lately," grumbled Akihiro. It wasn't far from the truth, more of a stretch, as his recent dejavu attacks had been piling up.

"Huh, maybe if you stopped lifting for a day or two?" asked Shino, concern true in his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe."

Orga then nodded. Nothing much can be done if somebody doesn't want to talk about it. So he returned to the request at hand, "Okay guys, tomorrow morning is the practice game that basketball club requested. Don't be late!"

"You're always quiet but there's something wrong with you today. You about to spit it out?" Orga had a smile on his lips. They had been standing on the edge of the street, waiting to cross, as he remembered Akihiro's contemplative and solemn expression earlier at school. He'd always seen the big guy in an intimidating scowl so the forlorn frown was a rare change. A concerning one, at that.

"Well," Akihiro started. He had a hand to his nape, scratching. He was lost for words as he was trying to not come off as weird. It took him a while to speak. "I've been having intense deja vu lately. And weird dreams." Yet he was met by a hearty laugh.

Orga immediately waved his hand, saying he wasn't making fun of the other boy. "I thought I was the only one!" his words soon brought light and relief to troubled Akihiro. Whether or not those words were something Orga construed to make the other more comfortable didn't matter, as Akihiro's lips loosened.

"I had this dream where I was fighting. I was dying but I crushed one of them to death. He was a really annoying guy and it felt so good that I killed him. Ain't that wrong?"

It wasn't just Orga who was surprised at the morbid dream, but Biscuit was as well. "That's one weird dream you've got there." Mikazuki didn't say anything though.

"I bet he deserved it. After all, why would somebody like you want to kill someone?" Orga then chuckled and stepped on the concrete as the green light switched on. "You may be big and scary but you're a real softy!" He quickly ran to other side. Because behind him was Akihiro's log arms that tried to grapple him.

"Idiot." A smirk graced Akihiro's lips as he caught up with the Tekkadan leader.

* * *

"You little bitch!" A loud guttural growl of a man surprised the group of teens. It was then followed by a girl's scream, challenging whoever the man from before was.

"This bitch you can't handle!"

Akihiro was the first to sprint towards the trouble. Mikazuki and Orga trailed behind. The brute had to hurry because that was a voice he knew well. There was no mistaking it. With a sharp turn at the corner, they saw the bullies that Eugene talked about earlier; they were harassing a girl from their school no less. And Akihiro quickly noticed her as somebody he knew, "Frankland!" Now with more reason to help, the muscle-bound boy barreled through the alley, swinging a hook at the offender. As the enemy was staggered, he cautiously moved to the girl's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! But those guys wouldn't stop pestering me!"

Said guy rubbed his hurt cheek. That hook almost dislocated his jaw. "What the hell? Who do you think you are, eh? Don't tell me you're the boyfriend." His friends flanked him just as Orga and Mika did with Akihiro.

"Shut up and get lost," growled Akihiro as he guarded Lafter.

"Make me!" Then the thugs charged and the encounter became a full-blown fight. But nothing too difficult for the four of them. They won but not unscathed, with the losers running with their tails between their legs.

"You okay?" Akihiro asked for the second time, earning a grin from the blond girl in pig tails.

"Heck yeah, I am. I don't know where I'd be if you didn't come!" Lafter grinned. She then turned to Orga and Mikazuki, and to the newly arrived Biscuit who called adults. "Tekkadan really is a bunch of knights, huh? Thanks!"

Orga then stepped up as the president, "It's nothing. We're glad that we made it in time." He headed back to their path with Mikazuki and Biscuit, glad that everything was fine, leaving the two behind.

Just as Akihiro was about to follow suit, Lafter grabbed the large lad by the elbow. Her hand was shaking and her smile was gone, replaced by a troubled frown. "Thanks a lot. I was really scared. Thanks Akihiro."

He had long turned towards her and seeing the usually cheerful girl in such state pulled him out of the adrenaline rush. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave her a mild squeeze. "You know, you can always tell me if you need someone to escort you home." His sincere words struck home, and a light blush crept over Lafter's cheeks.

"S-sure."

"Come on. Let's get you home," said Akihiro. With Lafter's hand still on his elbow, the muscle-bound lad led the girl home, like a knight in shining armor with his princess he had just rescued.

A few minutes after, "This is my stop. My house is over there," said Lafter as she waved goodbye at the group of boys that she was with. She was quickly admonished by the silver-haired leader of Tekkadan,

"No way. It's still a far ways off," stated Orga. "Akihiro, can you make sure she gets home?" to which Akihiro answered yes without questions. Lafter couldn't say no, not when the big, muscly member of the group was a few steps ahead of her. Not that she minded it either.

They walked side by side in silence until an intersection. "Frankland. Which way is your house?" asked Akihiro.

"It's this way. And stop calling me Frankland. Didn't I tell you to call me Lafter?"

"I guess you did." The dark-haired guy followed her through the street and to an apartment complex. Once they reached the gate, Akihiro reminded the blond girl to not go home alone.

Lafter smiled. "I won't! I won't. It's because my stupid brother didn't want to go home yet..." the girl noticed the surprised look on her companion's face. "Oh, that's right. You haven't met Aston yet. He even joined Tekkadan." Her smile turned into a toothy grin. "You'll know he's my brother when you see him."

Akihiro was still surprised. It was because he couldn't believe that THAT Aston was a sibling to this girl, to this bubbly girl. They did meet before, back when his brother Masahiro brought some friends over, Aston included. Cold green eyes glared at him; the smaller boy's wound on his cheek further made him menacing. Little did he know back then, and even now, that the silent and brooding boy was a Frankland. You could say that Akihiro was ASTONished by the revelation.

"Well, see ya back at school!" waved Lafter goodbye and left.

"What a small world..." Akihiro then retraced his way back to the first intersection and made his way home. There he saw Aston, green eyes deep and his persona chilly. The younger boy was a stark difference from his blond sister. They both nodded in acknowledgement of each other's presence and went on their own ways.


	5. Chapter 5

I just realized it's been a week despite already having this a week ago. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Suddenly, Akihiro's massive body jerked to the left, pulled from his neck. His hands flew to the arm that choked him and was ready to tear it off until a loud and cheerful voice boomed in his ear, "Yo, Akihiro! How's pretty Lafter?" Shino tugged at his friend again. He is a lot smaller but with his impressive balanced build, he could still pack a punch. Or a pull, in this case.

As for his comment, it wasn't the first time that Akihiro heard it. The first few times were annoying though. But, as Lafter said it, "Shino? He's too loud. And he flirts with almost ANYTHING. Quiet guys are my type. Especially, big, brawny guys... with intimidating aura..." she'd end it with a wink that would calm Akihiro from his raging territorial tendencies everytime.

"Hey, are you even listening?"

The same boisterous person was still clinging onto him.

"As I was saying, do you think you can make Lafter introduce me to some of her friends?"

"Unbelievable..." Akihiro grumbled. Yet Shino's determined smile shone bright, almost blinding him. He knew that there was no way out of it since this was Shino blabbing about girls and getting to know them. More of, he prayed that may there be a way out of it.

"So, what do you say?" Shino's tone was almost begging. Maybe if the brunnette had the same enthusiasm with his academics, he wouldn't have to plow through all-nighters and make-up classes.

"Ask her." Then Akihiro ducked out of the hold on his neck and made his way back to the classroom.

Still, Shino chased him. "Oh, come on man! We're not THAT close." Then he winked. Mischievously.

But the bigger lad wouldn't have any of it. "Go back to your class, Shino."

"Aww..."

He thought he could escape, that it would be forgotten come end of the day. But boy, AKihiro has never been so wrong. Before it was only Shino who was pestering him. Now, there's Eugene, too. The two had arms slung over and they were slowly bearing their weight on him.

Akihiro could only hiss, "What the hell, guys?"

"Well," Eugene started, "Unlike you Mister I-have-a-hot-girlfriend, we're sexually frustrated." Again, the passing comment on how desirable Lafter was rung in Akihiro's ears. They were friends and he'd let it pass but sometimes it makes his blood boil knowing that his friends look lustfully at his girl.

"You're just going to ask Lafter to hook us up with somebody. It's not like we're trying to get Lafter from you!" Shino seconded.

"Then go fucking ask Lafter!" Akihiro wrenched himself away. He faced them, already pissed off at their stupid request. But he didn't know that somebody was behind him.

"Ask me what?" Sweet, green eyes stared at him with all the love in the world. Everything up to that point was washed away.

"Lafter, what are you doing here?" asked Shino. "You're conveniently here."

The blond girl crossed her arms underneath her ample breasts. "I was supposed to meet Azee but I ran into you, duh. So what were you going to ask me?" She looked at Shino, then eyed Eugene, but the two boys did not say a word. She shifted to Akihiro who rolled his eyes. "Well? Ain't no one going to tell me? 'Cause I have to meet Azee and the girls."

"Stop wasting your time here and get going," spoke Akihiro.

"No, wait!" Shino stopped the girl from leaving, earning a glare from the bulky boy. "Uh, can you introduce us to your friends... or something?"

"Like a mixer?"

"Yeah, like that!" Eugene happily chimed in.

"I guess it wouldn't be a problem." Lafter then chuckled, "I'd actually want to party. Akihiro, can I come along?" Then she shook her head, "Should WE come along?"

Akihiro wasn't into the idea of being in the same room with strangers, females no less. He shook his head. He didn't want to be a killjoy while being in the party; he'd rather be a killjoy for not going. "How come I'm being dragged into this?"

Shino then agreed, "Yeah, how come? He's gonna ruin our chances!"

"What do you mean ruin your chances!? He's already MY boyfriend! Why would my friends even..." Once livid, it was like fire being doused with water. Lafter's angry expression soon faded away. "On second thought, I think we should stay home. Right, Akihiro?"

"Yeah," her big guy of a boyfriend concurred. With a huge grin, Lafter waved goodbye to the boys to meet Azee.

Eugene was the one to continue the conversation after seeing the other two wordless, "Wow, she's just as territorial as you, Akihiro. Damn, I wish I had a girlfriend like that. I wouldn't mind an overly-attached girlfriend."

Again, Shino held on to Akihiro in sheer envy. His hands grabbed onto the shirt and with growling voice, the brunette stated his frustration at how lucky his friend was. "Why was it you!? Why wasn't it me!? DAMMIT! Why is fate cruel!?" Shino shook whatever he held with great strength borne of jealousy. "Damn it! Damn it all!" A few moments later, he lost all the will to go on and what has been an angry hold turned into a desperate clutch.

Eugene and Akihiro could only silently look at each other, 'Maybe if you turned gay, it wouldn't be so hard. Yamagi's always been waiting for you.'

"But that would be too much to ask, huh?" asked Akihiro.

Eugene had a solemn look. "Yeah."

Later, Shino could be found in the arcades with Eugene, obviously happy that the other girls accepted the invite.

* * *

"I'm surprised you humored them," said Akihiro.

Lafter had a smile on her lips as she pocketed her phone. "You don't look surprised at all." She had told Shino that the girls agreed to get to know them. They were, after all, good looking guys, also members of the prestigious Tekkadan club. She then waved upon seeing her little brother waiting by the shed. "Aston!"

The boy had the slightest of smiles, a sharp contrast from his energetic sister. He nodded in acknowledgement of Akihiro's presence. Aston then looked at his sister, "What will we have for dinner?" and was suddenly exhausted the very moment she opened her mouth.

Akihiro watched the siblings argue over what's for dinner when ultimately the three of them will eat at his residence after arriving at the point that there's no longer any common ground as to what the two of them wanted. He smiled as Lafter glared at Aston's smart-ass nature. Then he prodded the two to continue walking on home as he listened to them talk, passively hearing each word, providing a yes or no once in a while. Akihiro's mind was nowhere as he walked, only noting that Lafter had wrapped her arm in his on their way.

 _"Who do you think you're talking to? I am Iok Kujan."_

"You gonna stay at our house, Akihiro?" asked Aston. A few seconds passed yet he didn't get an answer. So he looked to his side and saw shock. "Hey, are you okay?"

"What?" Hearing the question, Lafter looked at Akihiro as well. "Akihiro?" Then she shook him until he regained consciousness.

With a smirk, Aston teased the older boy, "There you go again. Dreaming wide-eyed. You'll get kicked in the face someday." Then he chuckled as he got a few steps away. Luckily for him, Akihiro was still dazed. The green-eyed boy might have treated the event as something miniscule but for his sister, it was something that should be paid concern.

Lafter hit her boyfriend on the chest. "Hey, this isn't funny anymore." Whatever cheerfulness she had a while ago was gone. She hit him once more. "Hey, say something! Did you hurt your head and you didn't tell me? And now you're having... some... some kind of after effect!?" She slapped Akihiro at least three more times on his arms until he caught her hands and stopped her attack.

"Hey! That actually hurt."

Relieved, the blond girl fisted her hands in his. "I was worried, idiot! You weren't reacting!"

"I wasn't?"

"You weren't," Aston backed Lafter up. He'd been a few meters away but he quickly closed the distance when he heard his sister's distressed tone. "What happened?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

Confused and disoriented with the sudden concern of the persons with him, Akihiro could barely comprehend what was happening and what had happened. He was shut down for a few minutes by a peculiar memory. But he could no longer remember. The bulky boy simply looked at the horizon mired by building silhouettes, with "I don't know" drawling off his lips.

Aston laughed it off. "It's funny how you remember something and then it slips away just as fast." Then he went back on his path. "It's like finding yourself in front of the fridge but you don't know why you're there."

Lafter still wasn't satisfied with how things are being hand-waved. "What was that?"

"He's fine," yet Aston had a skewed smile.

Akihiro agreed and followed, "Yeah, I'm fine." So far.

* * *

Thanks to sUbSoNiCSoundwave.


	6. Chapter 6

Found this, it's been a year or two I guess. And I watched the English dub and... Aston's VA did a good dying character. Hehe and Doug Erholtz... ehehe.

Hm, there's a surprise in this chapter but it ain't that descriptive. It's all wholesome but some kids might be here, y'know. But if you see terms you don't understand here... DON'T GOOGLE THEM. I will not be liable for your... enlightenment lol.

Anyway, I do not own Gundam IBO or any of its characters

* * *

Lafter shook in her boots. Standing in front her was her Dad. He arrived from work and they had opted to meet him at the airport. She thought that it would be an easy task. But she was wrong. "Eh, ah, Dad, um..." she pulled Akihiro to her, who was similarly anxious. "Meet Akihiro..." She rehearsed it countless time in her head but now she could barely say a word.

Dad sized the rather large boy. "Why, hello there." He smiled sincerely then waited for either of the two to speak. Only silence followed.

Aston rolled his eyes with impatience, "Her boyfriend."

Lightning crackled. Thunder roared. Then he spoke, voice drawling with venom, eyes hidden beneath the frost of his glasses. "So THIS is the MORTAL that my little princess chose..." An ominous aura hung over Dad Frankland. His jolly self was long gone. It was as if he was a different person. Now Akihiro knows where the younger brother got his cold persona.

Aside from that, 'M-mortal?' He held the older man's gaze even though he was confused, not wanting to back down. He'd need a good impression, to be a strong man who will stand against the odds for Lafter. Despite his fear of rejection, Akihiro steeled himself, but still careful not to come off as over confident. The staring game went for another five seconds until the young blond girl couldn't take it anymore, "Dad! Stop that!" Lafter yanked at her father's arm.

Ahead of them was Aston who pulled the luggage along. "Yeah, stop calling Lafter a princess." He successfully took the attention and gave Akihiro breathing room.

"Now, now, evil magistrate Aston," Dad began. "You should be supportive of your sister, especially in front of THIS mortal." Then he fixed his glasses, throwing a sorry look upon his daughter. "Don't you worry. You're wonderful." Obviously, Lafter was the favorite. Which meant that garnering Dad's respect would be harder than Akihiro originally thought.

However, there is one thing that cannot leave the buff lad's mind. 'Evil magistrate?' Akihiro did not know what to take as a joke. He lagged behind, with scrunched brows. 'I'm going to hell for this but Mr Frankland's weird as fuck.' As if to cement the image, Dad beckoned, "Come now, mortal hero."

* * *

Akihiro's butt itched. But he can't scratch. Not when Dad Frakland was watching his every move. He'd been instructed to sit on the floor for god knows what. 'This is a test. A test. Patience.' the young lad prayed as he watched his girlfriend happily serve her father with refreshments. He had hoped to drive away the worry that gnawed at his heart but the longer he stayed affix under the older man's gaze, the worse it got. 'My legs are dead!' He cried internally as Dad sipped on his iced tea.

The older man sighed, "It's so nice to be back home! How is everyone's academics?" The siblings answered "Good," in sync. "Aston, how's your violin? I bought you another one. You know, an heir and a spare." He smiled wide, relishing the fact that Akihiro was still not moving in his place.

'How much longer?' He gritted his teeth. But to no avail. Dad continued to ignore him. 'My legs!'

Aston, on the other hand, went to AKihiro and lightly kicked him, sending the older lad falling to the side, freeing the squished nerves and blocked blood. Warmth and sensation quickly flowed into the buff lad's legs and he was thankful. Looking up from his impoverished state, Akihiro saw light shine above the green-eyed boy, like he was an angel sent from the heavens as his savior. But alas, nothing so positive sticks to Aston.

Then Aston turned to his father, green eyes flashing, "Dad, that's my fourth violin now. Maybe you should reconsider your new collection. Stop squandering!"  
Dad pleaded, "B-But... Don't you like it? It sounds heavenly!" Complete with puppy dog eyes. All the while Akihiro watched in horror. "Don't go, your evilness!" the older man trailed evil magistrate Aston, his pleas unheard.

'What's going on?' Akihiro was still caught in confusion as Lafter approached with a sloppy grin. She began massaging his calves, further sending him reeling from the numbing pain. Hushing him, she continued with her own little torture. "I know it hurts but it makes it go away faster." Lafter was right. The mind racking sensation was gone in no time. While her boyfriend was high in endorphines, the giddy girl gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You did great! I think Dad likes you!"

Akihiro could barely tell.

* * *

"Thank you."

'Is this a trap?' The young lad had a look of disbelief.

But it seems Dad is truly serious this time. "Me and my wife seldom have time to be with Lafter and Aston. Knowing that somebody reliable as you and your family are taking care of them, takes a little bit of worry away." He sniffled. "Times are hard. But it's harder knowing that my little princess is going to be taken away."

"It's not like we're getting married, sir." Akihiro instantly regretted saying that. A seething beast breathed down on him, ready to fire the lasers. "I meant, I mean we still don't know, right? But if it comes down to that..." He choked on his saliva, afraid to make a mistake. The monster's hissing continued. Carefully, he chose his words, "I'll make sure she's the happiest girl on the planet."

"You better do that. Or I'll sic Aston at you!"

'Not sure if that's a threat or what...' Then he remembered how sinister the younger boy could be. 'Aston won't do anything rash, will he?' Akihiro nodded, sealing a men's pact with Dad Frankland.

* * *

A few weeks after, Akihiro was invited again by his lovely girlfriend Lafter to meet her other parent. He'd seen her mother in pictures and thought that she was a beautiful woman. Where else would Lafter get her beauty? Well, Dad Frankland wasn't that bad either. But when he met the female counterpart, he wished he didn't.

A dainty finger grazed under Akihiro's chin. Her manicured nails traced a path over the lad's fitted shirt as her other hand locked his shoulders still. "Oh ho, so this is the boyfriend... You look delicious!" whispered Mom Frankland. Her breath was hot and her voice was sultry. She'd be what Lafter would be after twenty years. And she was dangerously close!

Luckily, Lafter pulled Akihiro before he was devoured alive. "This is MY boyfriend! Get your own!" She glared at her mom while she kept her treasure away, slapping at the older woman's hands that tried to pull up the poor guy's shirt; she couldn't resist the rippling muscles. Mom pouted as she was denied access. "Oh come on, I just wanted to see the washboard abs underneath that thin shirt." She licked her lips, teasing both Akihiro and Lafter. The younger girl, on the other hand, pulled down the shirt, unconsciously rubbing against the said rockhard abs.

'Oh man, oh man, oh man! I'm still a guy! Oh god! Please somebody stop them...!' His brows scrunched, his teeth gritted, and his muscled buns tensed. They've never been touchy-feely, until now. He'd be dreaming of it the next he sleeps and his head'll be filled with stupid thoughts. Akihiro looked around the room, pleading for a savior to come.

"I didn't know you're into NTR," spoke Aston, who returned from throwing his mother's suitcase up her room. He saw the captured guy nervously shake his head and mouth a plea of help. Although he'd like to see him squirm a little more, it wouldn't be a good idea if his mom actually turned Akihiro on. Not to mention, that's just plain disgusting. This is not a pron video. "And into shoutas."

The blond woman turned and placed her hands on her hips, obviously offended. By what though? Her voice rose an octave, "Seriously? You call this," she whipped her hand into Akihiro's chest; he did not flinch. He was too busy concentrating on keeping his other head in his pants. "This..." Then she wiggled her fingers as her open palm slid down, showcasing the toned muscles that contoured the pristine white shirt. She believed that the bulky lad's physique was at the height of its masculinity; it was perfection. "Work of art 'Shouta'? Aston, dear, you're the shouta! The flimsy, short and helpless looking boy who's about to learn his true sexuality from an older woman!" Surprisingly, she isn't mad about her son's knowledge of adult video genres. Believes it is a part of growing up for a guy.

Upon hearing the vivid description of the said genre, Lafter ran away with hands to her ears. "MOM! ASTON! Ew! My innocent ears!" She pushed past her little brother.

"Aw," Mom cooed as Lafter's loud trudging disappeared into the house's second floor. "I can't believe she forgot about you. More to myself, I guess!" She had a fierce predatorial look then she slapped Akihiro on the shoulder, "You're better off with older women, honey!" This time though, Mom actually kept her distance.

Akihiro was able to recover but was still shaken. He smiled nervously, "Yeah, maybe after ten years Lafter'd be a little more mature," prompting the older woman to laugh. A few more moments and the said girl came back, with hulking headphones strapped on her head, blasting music through her ears. She had a huge grin, victorious indeed. "Say whatever you wanna say but I'm not giving him to you! Old hag!"

Yet Mom Frankland merely smiled, "You have lots more to learn, dear. If you really want to make Aki happy." With a wink she said goodbye to the two. "Safe sex, guys!" Then she pulled Aston away, asking how his girlfriend was. He obviously didn't have one but his mother insisted that he did. Of course, Lafter didn't hear a thing of what she said, while Akihiro had wild thoughts in his head.

The girl turned with sorry eyes, asking pardon for what transpired. "Ugh, I can't believe this! They're big idiots!" Lafter pouted. She clutched the headphones, picturing it as her parents' faces, squeezing it with annoyance. "Argh!"

Akihiro smiled and appeased his girlfriend. "I think they're okay. I thought they'd give me a hard time. But it was okay." Yeah, Mom Frankland almost gave him a HARD time. He shook his head. "I think they like me?" Akihiro laughed nervously.

* * *

Yeah, no. lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
